The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to wireless charging, and more particularly, to a wireless charging system capable of dynamically adjusting an output power of a wireless charging module, and a related control method.
The wireless charging technique uses a change in the magnetic flux to transfer power from the primary coil (the transmission side) to the secondary coil (the reception side). The user needs not use a power cord to charge a portable electronic apparatus (e.g. a mobile phone). As a voltage induced in the coils is greater than a voltage generated using wired charging, the conventional wireless charging system utilizes a specific circuit to adjust the induced voltage to a specific voltage provided by a wired charging module (e.g. 5 volts). However, the use of the specific circuit causes energy losses and reduces system efficiency. Further, additional heat is generated, resulting in an increase in temperature of a handheld device.
Thus, there is a need for a novel wireless charging system to solve the above problems.